Las oportunidades del Sistema
by superchiwo
Summary: El joven y novato policía Castiel Novack cree en la obediencia a sus superiores y la bondad del sistema policial y judicial. En su primera redada contra la prostitución conocerá a in adolescente cuyas circustancias le haran poner en duda todo en lo que hasta ahora a creído. (destiel)
1. La redada

El agente Castiel Novack iba a participar en su primera redada en una zona de prostitución. Hoy no vestía su uniforme puesto que su labor era infiltrarse entre clientes, chulos y prostitutas con la intención de tener pruebas para las acusaciones de prostitución que el Alcalde Crowley necesitaba para acabar con la prostitución en la calle. La cual perjudicaba la buena imagen de la ciudad de Lawrence.

Los callejones posteriores de la zona de bares y clubs son la zona donde clientes y prostitutas realizaban sus negocios. Y hacia allí se dirige Castiel, vestido para la ocasión con vaqueros negros y una cazadora de cuero del mismo color. Algo macarra para su gusto personal pero que le permitiría no destacar en ese ambiente.

Habían recibido orden de no ir contra los clientes ni detenerlos. El objetivo eran las personas que ejercían la prostitución.

A Castiel esto no le parecía justo pero el era un policía que sabía seguir las órdenes y no pensaba cuestionar a sus superiores.

"Estoy entrando en la zona" comunicò a los compañeros que vigilaban ocultos y grababan las conversaciones que se iban a usar posteriormente. Pegado a su pecho llevaba el dispositivo que posibilitará que todas sus interacciones con las prostitutas fueran grabadas, y también recibir órdenes.

En el oscuro callejón distinguió a otros compañeros pero no hizo ninguna seña de reconocimiento. El trabajo le desagrada profundamente pero su sentido del deber le hizo superarlo y decidió dar lo mejor de sí mismo.

Se fue parando con unas y otros preguntándoles por lo que pedían por sus trabajos, Mientras soportaba estoico los avances y manoseos de las prostitutas deseosas de pillar un cliente,

"Muy bien Castiel, a estas ya las tenemos, Avance,"

Castiel vio que su compañero Garth estaba negociando con unos chicos y se dirigió a lo más profundo del callejón. Esa zona estaba aún peor iluminada que la otra, quedando prácticamente a oscuras. Cuando llegó al final e iba ya a dar la vuelta, escucha unos quejidos y súplicas "No más, cabrón, ¡Ay! Basta". La valla de madera que separaba el callejón de un descampado estaba desprovista de unos cuantos tablones y el agente se introdujo entre ellas y pudo observar como un hombre disfrutaba jodiendo a otro significativamente más pequeño al que golpea bruscamente la cabeza contra la pared y al que azotaba con su cinturón en la espalda.

Sus instintos de policía fueron más fuertes que las órdenes recibidas y con fuerza separó al hombre más grande que mantenía al otro de rodilla en el suelo y con la cara aplastada contra la pared.

"¿Qué se cree que esta haciendo?" Dijo entre dientes Castiel que gustosamente le hubiera dicho que era policía y le hubiera detenido. Pero no se lo permitían sus ordenes.

"¿A ti qué te parece? ¿Joder con una puta?"

"¿Y es necesaria tanta violencia?"

"Amigo, pago por ello y al chaval le gusta"

"No me dió esa impresión"

"Se ve que no conoces a los tipos como él, Dean ha sido una puta desde que nació" Dijo con una risotada,

"Eres despreciable. Largate de aqui si no quieres que…" dijo Castiel cerrando sus puños para contenerse y no golpear al hombre. El tipo era alto y musculoso, bien vestido y lucía una viciosa sonrisa.

·"Te atreves a amenazarme. Tu no sabes quien soy yo"

El otro hombre seguía de cara a la pared pero había conseguido subir sus pantalones y recolocar algo sus ropas,

"Deja que se vaya por favor. Es peligroso."

"Si, me voy pero no pienses que te voy a pagar nada por un trabajo a medias"

El hombre en el suelo se volvió, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y Castiel se dió cuenta de que su frente sangraba y ¡Qué demonios! el chaval no tendría más de 15 años, era un niño.

La indignación cubrió la faz del agente y se disponía a detenerlo cuando por su pinganillo recibió la orden:"deja ir al cliente, y pilla a la puta"

Castiel se dirigió al chico y le ayudó a levantarse.

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si todo es de color rosa, Gracias."

Castiel sacó un pañuelo y se lo ofreció al muchacho, Dean, creía que le había llamado el cliente.

"Toma Dean, límpiate la sangre. ¿Crees que necesitarás un médico? "

Castiel no pensaba pedirle al chico por sus servicios y así evitar que fuera encarcelado. Pensó que un chico tan joven merecía otra oportunidad.

"No es nada, solo rasguños,.. Por cierto ¿cual es tu nombre?"

"Me llamo Castiel." su nombre real se le escapó al agente.

"Ja, crei que te llamarías John" se rió sin alegría el chico mientras limpiaba lo mejor que podía la sangre de su cara.

"Gracias por el ofrecimiento pero lo que realmente necesito es darte una mamada"

Castiel se quedó con la boca abierta

"Son solo 40, mira te lo dejo a 30 dólares, pero el idiota ese se ha ido sin pagar y tengo que volver con algo a casa. Por favor ...Cas"

El pinganillo volvió a emitir órdenes "acepta la transacción y lo tenemos"

"De acuerdo te daré el dinero·" y empezó a buscar en su cartera , cuando noto unas manos en la cremallera de su pantalón y bajó la mirada para ver a Dean de rodillas sacando su pene libre de su ropa interior.

"Espera chico"

"disculpa las prisas Cas pero es muy tarde y mi hermano pequeño me espera, Soy muy bueno en esto ya verás."

De repente el agente Novack escuchó el aviso de que se procedía al cerco y detención de todos los sospechosos, Y en ese momento las sirenas de la policía empezaron a sonar mientras grupos de agentes iban dando el alto y deteniendo a todos los que estaban trabajando en esos callejones..

Dean soltó el pene de Castiel y con un "!Coño adios!" echo a correr

El agente Novack sabía que debía perseguirlo pero quería darle al chico una oportunidad de escapar así que echó a correr cuando vio acercarse a sus compañeros. Dean ya estaba cerca de la empalizada que daba al otro callejón y con gran agilidad trepó por ella. Castiel no pudo evitar respirar con alivio hasta que oyó gritos y disparos al otro lado de la valla

Apresuró la carrera y saltó la valla con algo de esfuerzo, temeroso de que una de esas balas hubiera dado al chico.

Cuando pudo ver la escena Dean estaba esposado con sus manos a la espalda y su hombro sangraba, El agente Gordon Walker le miró con desprecio y le arreó un par de patadas en el estómago que dejaron a Dean doblándose sobre sí mismo.

"Eso no era necesario Walker" Le recrimina Castiel.

"Este pequeño hijo de puta me empujo para intentar huir" le respondió el otro agente con rabia y levantando a Dean sin miramientos lo arrastró a la camioneta con el resto de detenidos.

Castiel los siguió cabizbajo, le daba pena el chico pero seguramente sería al final bueno para él, la justicia lo ayudaría a cambiar su vida.


	2. La pesadilla

Aunque no había dormido bien Castiel estaba listo para ir a trabajar ya que hoy se incorporaba más tarde a su puesto. Debido a la redada de ayer noche, él y los otros compañeros que habían participado no tenían que acudir hasta mediodía.

Las pesadillas habían plagado los sueños del joven, todos alrededor de la redada de anoche, bueno más bien sobre el niño-puta, Dean, y el espeluznante cliente,... Realmente más bien sobre el niño, su huida, el disparo,... Esos sueños le agitaron toda la noche pero el peor fue ya por la mañana, mientras sentía que su miembro se endurecía al bienestar del despertar sintió una mano fantasma que al principio pensó la propia, pero que de pronto noto más pequeña lo que le hizo sentarse bruscamente para ver unos ojos verdes fijos en los suyos y unos labios entreabiertos cerca de su… Con un grito encendió la luz y aliviado comprobó que solo era un sueño y que su erección matutina había desaparecido de golpe.

Aún con el corazón en un puño se levantó para beber agua.

Se frotó los ojos para intentar borrar esa imagen de su cabeza pero esta obstinadamente permanecía allí: Los ojos muy abiertos, la boca jugosa del niño,...¡Niño! !Alto ahí! Esto era enfermo por Dios.

Suspirando se dirigió a la ducha esperando limpiarse hasta la mente si eso era posible. Tras vestirse, tomó su desayuno viendo las noticias.

Después de arreglar un poco su apartamento mientras escuchaba música se sintió más relajado.

¡Maldito niño! Lo había trastornado completamente, pero era normal que siendo aún inexperto una situación nueva como la de ayer le hubiera afectado. Y no tenía porque sentirse culpable por un sueño, los sueños no se controlan. El era la persona tranquila, formal y confiable de siempre. Se olvidaría de ese maldito chico y … Bueno, el chico tampoco tenía la culpa de sus sueños.

Estaría bien, Dean estaría bien, sus padres seguramente ya lo han recogido de la comisaría y si llegaba a ir a juicio serían indulgentes dada su edad. No debía preocuparse por él, no era asunto suyo… Pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

Estas reflexiones ocuparon su camino a la comisaría mientras conducía prudentemente como siempre. Una vez en el vestuario el ambiente era alegre, por lo visto se habían recibido felicitaciones por la redada de ayer del alcalde. Y la comisario Jody Mills estaba muy satisfecha.

Una vez uniformado se dirigió a su puesto y se dispuso a cumplir con los trámites de papeleo antes de que debiera salir para una patrulla de vigilancia o alguna urgencia.

"Novak" le llamó su compañero Baltasar, "Abandona tus queridos papeles y ven que tenemos que acabar con los interrogatorios. Un poco de trabajo real."

"De acuerdo, pero creí que estaban a cargo agentes de más graduación."

"Normalmente sí, pero uno de los especialistas Gordón ha sido retirado de los interrogatorios por la sargento Mills. Se estaba ya sabes… extralimitando. En confianza, no me gusta nada ese tipo."

Ni a mí, pensó Castiel, pero prefirió callarse."Cuentame como van los interrogatorios"

"Quedan solo los más pertinaces y los que nadie ha venido a pagar la fianza. Todos han hecho la llamada a la que tienen derecho, se ha remendado a un par de heridos y casi todos han firmado su declaración en vista de que los tenemos grabados. Mucho ajetreo pero pan comido"

Baltasar sacó un frasco de ambientador y perfumó la zona de las celdas.

"Durmieron esta noche aquí 16 personas no muy limpias." Explicó a Castiel. con una sonrisa petulante. Castiel le miró con curiosidad mientras le seguía hacia el cuarto de interrogatorios.

Tras el cristal, con las manos esposadas a la mesa, estaba el protagonista de las pesadillas del joven agente.

"Dean Winchester. 14 años. Nacido aquí, en Lawrence, dejó la ciudad hace 10 años con su padre y un hermano de 6 meses tras la muerte de su madre en un incendio. Debieron regresar hace aproximadamente un año ya que está matriculado en el instituto público de Lawrence. Tiene antecedentes por hurto y absentismo escolar." recitó Baltasar

"¿Ha llamado a su padre?"

"Si, pero no ha logrado contactar y no se le permiten más llamadas"

"¿Le ha visto un médico? Creo que está herido."

"Si, él y otros dos detenidos han sido atendidos en la comisaría."

Baltasar rebuscó entre los papeles "Herida de bala en el hombro con orificio de entrada y salida."

"Creo que puede tener alguna lesión más" dijo Castiel recordando el trato del cliente y las patadas de Gordón.

"Ninguna más de importancia en todo caso. Y en cuanto al disparo Gordon lo ha acusado de agresión a la autoridad así que… Castiel ¿No te estarás enterneciendo? Es un delincuente."

"No, no… Por supuesto que no" se disculpó el agente

"Solo intento tener una visión amplia de la situación."

"Bueno, a lo mejor las buenas maneras consiguen más con él que las malas. Ya ha conseguido sacar a Walker de quicio y se niega a firmar nada si no nos comprometemos a dejarle salir en cuanto lo haga. Pero no irá a ningún sitio si nadie paga la fianza."

"Entremos y quizás podamos llegar a un acuerdo con él." sugirió Castiel avanzando hacia la puerta.

Cuando Castiel y su compañero Baltasar entraron Dean levantó la mirada y abrió la boca dispuesto a exigir que se le dejara en libertad por milésima vez desde que había sido detenido. Pero cuando sus ojos se posaron en los azules de Castiel, cerró la boca y dirigió al agente una mirada de feroz odio.

"Vaya, si es el agente Cas. ¿Vienes a que termine el trabajo?"

Castiel no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en la garganta cuando la mirada de odio de los ojos verdes del muchacho se clavó en él.

El agente tragó saliva.

"Vengo para convencerte de que firmes tu declaración y poner las cosas más fáciles para ti. Eso es todo."

"Ya he dicho que primero quiero estar seguro de que me vais a soltar inmediatamente. Doy una mierda sobre lo que ponga en esos malditos papeles pero tengo que salir. Consigue que me suelten y firmaré lo que quieras… ¡Y te la chupo también!"

"¡Vaya boquita que tiene el niño!" comentó Baltasar con una sonrisa irónica.

El ligero rubor de las mejillas de Castiel adquirió el tono de un tomate maduro.

El agente se dirigió a su compañero.

"Baltasar ¿Puedes dejarme solo con él?"

"Por supuesto"

El agente salió con la sonrisa sarcástica pegada en su cara y cerró la puerta tras él, dejando a Castiel a solas con Dean.

"¡Vaya! Si que has aceptado pronto el ofrecimiento" Se sorprendió el chico.

Castiel tomó unas respiraciones para tranquilizarse.

"Dean, se que no confias en mi, y no te culpo…."


	3. El acuerdo

Dean estaba desesperado por salir. Sammy estaba solo, maldita sea y era por su maldita culpa. Su padre tenía razón cuando le llamaba un inútil. Sammy estaría preocupado y asustado, sin comida, indefenso,...La había cagado pero bien,

Encima su padre no cogía el teléfono. No es que fuese raro en absoluto por otra parte.. Dean le había dejado un mensaje tembloroso y angustiado en el contestador diciéndole que Sammy estaba solo y él en la cárcel. Su padre no iba a estar nada contento,... de hecho seguramente lo mataría por esto. No es que eso tuviera mucha importancia dada la basura buena para nada que era.

Siempre podría decir que había un niño que estaba solo y los servicios de protección del menor acudirían por él Su padre lo mataría…¡Dos veces! pero lo peor de todo es que los separarían y vete a saber en qué manos caerá su hermano, lo que le podía pasar sin la protección de Dean,... ¡No quería ni pensarlo!

Debería haber llamado a Bobby o al pastor Murphy quizás,... No es que a su padre le fuera a gustar mucho que hiciera eso pero no podía matarlo tres veces…¿O si?

Tranquilizate Dean se dijo a sí mismo, al menos es Sábado y Sammy no se está perdiendo su amado colegio. Quedaban cereales y leche,...leche poca, ¿Zumo quizás? unas galletas y patatas fritas que había mangado en la gasolinera, y….Y ahí se acababa la lista.

Sabía que lo había jodido bien jodido cuando le habían hecho escuchar la grabación. Se la había jugado bien el cliente amable de los ojos azules y pinta de buena persona, que ahora sabía que era policía o al menos, trabajaba para ella. ¡Maldito hijo de la gran puta!...

En estos pensamientos estaba el adolescente cuando se encontró con la mirada del hombre culpable de toda esta situación. Le miró con ojos asesinos, deseando que de verdad las miradas mataran.

Baltasar abandonó el cuarto de interrogatorios cerrando la puerta tras de sí y Castiel se sentó frente a él con un largo suspiro.

"Mira Dean, el primer paso para que quedes en libertad hasta el juicio es firmar la declaración. Luego el sistema te dará oportunidades, eres muy joven y estoy seguro de que lo tendrán en cuenta y mirarán por ayudarte. Solo queremos lo mejor para ti."

"¡Ja! ¿Es una broma no? Porque tu compañero Gordón no parecía de la misma opinión. Me ha asegurado que soy carne de presidio."

"No es así Dean. Hay muchas posibilidades de rehabilitarse que el sistema pone a tu disposición. Queremos ayudarte,... Yo quiero ayudarte."

"Pues déjame salir. Tengo que salir de aquí y no puedo esperar a que alguien pague la fianza porque nadie lo hará ¿Entiendes? "

Escupió Dean dando un golpe con sus puños en la mesa que los separa.

"Eres un menor Dean, si firmas la declaración llamaré a los servicios de menores y ellos tramitarán tu salida de aquí el Lunes."

"Los servicios de menores son uno de mis problemas precisamente y no puedo esperar hasta el Lunes. Tengo algo muy importante que hacer que no puede esperar."

A Dean no le importaba que le recogieran los servicios de menores, sería de hecho una buena oportunidad para escapar. Pero no podía correr el riesgo de que cogieran a Sammy y lo alejaran de él.

"¿Y qué es eso tan importante? … Puedes confiar en mi."

Dean se iba a reír de él en la cara pero se lo pensó mejor , dando una larga mirada inquisitiva al joven policía de arriba a abajo. No tenía muchas opciones tampoco.

"¿Puedo? ¿Realmente? porque ya me la has jugado una vez."

"Lo siento de verdad. Estaba cumpliendo órdenes, lo sabes."

Dean masculló por lo bajo lo que pensaba de las órdenes de Castiel y por donde podía meterselas. Pero bueno, él también conocía la importancia de seguir las órdenes. ¡Diablos! No había hecho otra cosa en toda su vida.

"¿Si firmo tu papel de mierda harías algo por mi?"

"Por supuesto Dean, si está en mis manos"

Le animó el agente con una suave sonrisa.

"¿Llevarías una nota mía y una bolsa con comida a la dirección que yo te diga sin hacer preguntas?"

Castiel se sorprendió por la petición del niño pero no vió nada malo en ello.

"Podría hacerse"

"Tendrías que dejarla en la puerta de donde yo te diga, golpear la puerta tres veces e irte. No tengo dinero para la compra pero te lo pagaré cuando salga."

"No te preocupes por eso. Por mi, trato hecho."

"Y no se lo digas a nadie, ¿Lo prometes?"

Castiel dudó ante esto.

"¿No estarás protegiendo a un criminal?"

Dean no pudo evitar reírse ante la imagen del dulce, responsable e inocente Sammy como un peligroso delincuente.

"No es ningún criminal puedes estar seguro."·

"De acuerdo. Lo prometo. Ahora si firmas la declaración…"

"Primero quiero papel y lápiz para escribir la nota… Y para la lista de la compra."

"Me parece justo"

Una vez la declaración firmada y de vuelta en las celdas el oficial cerró la puerta tras Dean.

"No me falles Cas"

Le rogó con voz suplicante.

"Puedes estar tranquilo Dean. No lo haré. Nos vemos"

Se despidió Castiel con dando una palmada en el bolsillo donde estaban la nota de Dean y la lista de la compra que este le había hecho.

El agente salió de la tienda cargando la leche, latas de espaguetis, pan, mantequilla de maní, yogures y alguna otra cosa que el chico había escrito. De momento el encargo no podía ser más inofensivo. Se sentó en el asiento de su Prius, y dejó las bolsas en el sitio del acompañante. Para su tranquilidad volvió a leer la nota que había escrito Dean:

"Estoy bien no te preocupes. Iré en cuanto pueda. He avisado a mi padre. Ten mucho cuidado."

No viendo nada malo en ella tampoco la puso en la bolsa encima de los productos que había comprado. El agente se colocó el cinturón de seguridad y arrancó su coche en dirección al motel de carretera que Dean le había indicado.

El dorado automóvil clásico se dirigió ronroneante hacia la salida de Lawrence, donde estaba situado el motel más cutre de la ciudad. Castiel se preguntó para quién sería la compra y la nota. Para algún amigo o conocido supone, alguien que evidentemente no puede pagar su fianza ni al parecer su comida.

El chaval era realmente muy raro, preocupándose por avisar y alimentar a alguien que no podía ayudarle. Quizás sus instintos no le engañaban al decirle que, a pesar de su chulería y su vocabulario, Dean en el fondo no era un mal chico.


	4. El agente Walker

Justo se estaba empezando a quedar dormido, por fin después de tantas horas despierto y de tanta angustia pudo relajarse lo suficiente para caer en los brazos de Morfeo,. Sea quien sea ese tío.

Justo caía en la deriva de los sueños cuando un fuerte golpe en las barras de la celda le despertó.

"¿Disfrutando del alojamiento? Espero que sí porque vas a estar aquí mucho tiempo."

Dean se pasó la mano por la cara y abrió un poco los ojos para encontrarse con la desagradable cara del policía Walker. Estaba muy cansado y sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era callarse, pero antes de que terminase ese pensamiento su estúpida boca ya había hablado.

"Lamentaré no ver tu linda sonrisa más agente, pero el Lunes como tarde estaré libre."

"¿Eso crees? Con un cargo de agresión a la autoridad que sumar a la fianza por prostitución no creo que nadie venga a sacarte de aquí. No vales la pena."

"No es por tocarte las pelotas que evidentemente no tienes, pero el Lunes me sacarán los servicios de menores. ¡Te jodes Walker!"

Dijo exhibiendo una sonrisa burlesca mientras por dentro pensaba: "¡No lo provoques y cierra la maldita boca,... muerdete la lengua si es necesario, idiota!"

El policía le miró con rabia y golpeó otra vez las barras con el manojo de llaves que llevaba.

"Te crees muy listo ¿Verdad? Pero tienes perdida esta partida muñeco."

En ese momento otro agente se acercaba con una bandeja con comida y Gordon se dirigió a él.

"Compañero Kubrick ¿Crees que las putas se merecen nuestra comida?"

"Por mi no daría ni agua a estos desechos humanos Gordón"

Gordón cogió la bandeja y la puso a la vista de Dean.

"¿Qué tenemos hoy? Sopa, huevo y esto parece pudding. Todo pagado con el dinero del contribuyente."

El hambre de Dean hizo que su boca empezará salivar a la vista y olor de los alimentos.

"¿Tienes hambre puta?"

Dean apretó los puños y dijo entredientes

"Siii"

"No te oigo bien ¿Qué dices?"

"..."

"¿Qué dices puta?"

"He dicho que si"

"Si,...¿Que más?"

"Que si tengo hambre,,,Señor"

Dean apretaba los puños y la mandíbula con rabia mientras Walker y Kubrick sonreían satisfechos.

"Bien hecho chico. Me encanta como suena "Si, señor" en tu boca. Creo que vas a decirlo mucho más."

Walker pasó la bandeja entre la rejas por el espacio destinado a ello.

"Acércate y cogela puta. Te lo has ganado."

Dean se acercó a recoger la bandeja con desconfianza, y cuando iba a agarrarla, Gordón la soltó con una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara. Cayendo todo al suelo a los pies del chico.

"¡Hijo de puta!" Soltó Dean.

Kubrick se partía de risa.

"Tú sí que sabes tratalos Gordon."

"¡Oh! La has tirado mocoso desagradecido ¡Qué pena! Pues ahora tendrás que comértelo del suelo...Si es que puedes" Se rió Walker y palmeando a su compañero en la espalda se dirigieron a la salida de la zona de celdas.

Antes de irse Gordón se volvió a él para decirle.

"Vigila tu sueño muchacho. Nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar de aquí al Lunes"

Dean no levantó la mirada de su comida arruinada en el suelo y en cuanto oyó cerrar la puerta se dejó caer de rodillas para recoger lo que pudiese salvarse.

Castiel se acercó a la puerta de la habitación indicada por Dean cargado con las bolsas y la nota que el chico le había dado. Su intención era dejar la compra, tocar la puerta y largarse pero su curiosidad pudo más y antes de ello pegó la oreja a la puerta. Después de todo no iba a arriesgarse a que no hubiera nadie dentro y otra persona se llevase la comida.

No es que no pensase cumplir su parte del trato ni mucho menos, se dijo a sí mismo.

Lo primero que pudo oír fue el sonido de la televisión, dibujos animados, lo que hacía pensar que efectivamente había alguien dentro, pero afinando el oído le pareció escuchar una voz infantil que canturreaba junto a la melodía de la serie. Dentro había un niño al parece. ¿Solo? … Entonces recordó que Dean había dicho algo mientras bajaba la cremallera de sus pantalones.

¡Esa imagen otra vez no por favor! Llevaba desde entonces intentando mantener la imagen de Dean arrodillado delante de él lejos de su cabeza… Pero tenía que recordar que había dicho… Sí, había dicho que tenía prisa porque su hermano estaba solo. No es que en ese momento estuviera muy pendiente de lo que el niño decía, pero…

El agente pensó que era su deber saber cual era realmente la situación habiendo un niño implicado. Dejó las bolsas en la puerta y tras dar tres golpes se escondió tras unos coches aparcados. Pronto la puerta se abrió y un niño de unos 10 años asomo mientras miraba a todos lados. Llamo "Dean, Dee,..." Y al no recibir respuesta se agacho a ver las bolsas y leyó la nota de el que, según suponía Castiel, era su hermano mayor. Con un suspiro de resignación el niño metió las bolsas dentro y cerró la puerta.

La responsabilidad del deber dejó a Castiel paralizado, sin saber qué hacer. Por una parte creía que su deber era avisar de la situación del niño a sus superiores, pero tampoco quería fallarle a Dean que no parecía querer que nadie supiese de su hermano.

Debatiéndose entre lo que debía y lo que su instinto le pedía hacer, entró en su coche y pensó que precipitarse no era una buena cosa. El crío parecía estar bien y tenía comida. Tampoco estaba seguro de que estuviese solo, podía haber alguien con él que no hubiera visto o que estuviera fuera en estos momentos.

Hablaría primero con Dean, así reforzaría la confianza del chico en el sistema y en la autoridad. El asunto podía esperar hasta mañana, ...quizás hablaría con Baltazar, o incluso con la sargento Mills. Los dos le inspiraban confianza.

Ahora realmente necesitaba dormir y mañana con la cabeza más clara vería lo que era mejor hacer. Con esto encendió el motor y se dirigió a su apartamento. Había sido un largo día después de una noche plagada de pesadillas y Castiel esperaba descansar esta noche.

La sargento Mills estaba bastante harta de Gordón. Le había llamado a su despacho para amonestar al agente por su brutalidad en los interrogatorios y para decirle que retirará la demanda de agresión que había puesto contra uno de los detenidos, un tal Dean Winchester, de solo 14 años, al que acusaba de golpearle y tirarle al suelo. La demanda no se sostenía ya que el agente no tenía ni un solo rasguño de la supuesta agresión, y dificultará la puesta en libertad del chico.

La sargento conocía a Dean de pasadas detenciones y aunque el chico tenía realmente una actitud desafiante a la autoridad, no creía que pudiera haber pegado realmente al policía.

Al final, después de una agria discusión y amenazar al agente con una sanción por su actuación en los interrogatorios, Walker había cedido y retirado la denuncia contra Dean. Tras lo cual salió de un portazo de su despacho sumamente enfadado.

Bueno, ella no era de las que se dejan impresionar y hace tiempo que tenía un ojo sobre Gordon Walker. Lamentablemente su opinión sobre él no era compartida por sus superiores ni por la mayoría de los compañeros que lo consideraban un policía eficaz y valiente.

El capitán Azazel le tenía en gran aprecio, e incluso el alcalde Crowley parecía tenerle en estima. En fin, el tiempo pone a cada uno en su lugar pensó.

Entre la discusión y los papeleos tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Miró el reloj donde las manecillas ya habían pasado de las 9 de la noche y amontonando los papeles en su escritorio, decidió ir a casa.

"¿Se va a casa sargento?"

"Si Kubrick que ya es hora. ¿Te toca a ti guardia?"

"Efectivamente Sargento Mills. Me quedo aquí por si hay problemas con los dos prisioneros que quedan. Los otros compañeros de noche están patrullando. Va a ser una noche aburrida."

La sargento Mills sonrió a Kubrick.

"Pasala lo mejor posible. ¡Buenas noches!"

"Eso haré. ¡Buenas noches Sargento!"

El agente Kubrick espero un rato hasta que oyó rugir el motor del coche de Mills y descolgo el telefono: "Gordon, tenemos la comisaría para nosotros. Trae cerveza."

.


End file.
